1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle stroller and more particularly pertains to allowing an infant or small child to be transported with a walking adult in a trike framed stroller when the infant is placed in the seat of the trike and further allowing the ready transport of the infant or small child on all types of receiving surfaces when the frame is supported by wide wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of strollers is known in the prior art. More specifically, strollers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying an infant while walking are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,891 to Jacobs discloses an infant stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,880 to Sudkoff discloses a jogging stroller. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 287,478 to Miles discloses a stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,819 to Bart discloses a merry-go-round stroller. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 325,364. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 247,618 to Sparkes discloses a stroller.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a motorcycle stroller that has wide wheels that allow an infant or child to be transported through sand or gravel with ease and has lights to ensure visibility of the motorcycle stroller when used at night or in the day.
In this respect, the motorcycle stroller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an infant or small child to be transported with a walking adult in a trike framed stroller when the infant is placed in the seat of the trike and further allowing the ready transport of the infant or small child on all types of receiving surfaces when the frame is supported by wide wheels.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved motorcycle stroller which can be used for allowing an infant or small child to be transported with a walking adult in a trike framed stroller when the infant is placed in the seat of the trike and further allowing the ready transport of the infant or small child on all types of receiving surfaces when the frame is supported by wide wheels. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.